The Akatsuki's Big Move
by Neji360
Summary: How far will the Akatsuki go to get Naruto? Well they'd invade the Leaf Village, confront the Hokage, and even make a dubious partnership with an old friend............................
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

This story features akatsuki members who are dead but they aren't dead in my story! And Team Hawk is not in the akatsuki .

The Akatsuki's Big Move

Chapter 1. The Plan

It all started on that day, that dark day. The day that Naruto Uzumaki's future was planning to be sealed.

"That annoying nine tailed fox brat must be handled!" demanded Pain. He was serious about extracting the kyuubi. They had already extracted the other eight tailed beasts and were frankly fed up with Naruto evading them.

"I propose we just take the Hidden Leaf Village out with a bang and just take that brat! Hmmmm?" asked Deidara.

"Recklessness gets one killed Deidara." said Sasori "We must come up with a plan."

"And I have the perfect plan on what to do." said Pain. "Soon Naruto, and the world will be ours!"

"You sound so sure of yourself. I'd love to hear your so called perfect plan Hmmmm?" asked Deidara.

"Well, Deidara, you happen to play a key role in my plan, you and an, old friend…….." said Pain.

"Interesting…." said Kisame.

"So here's the plan…………………………. Understand?"

All: Understood.

"Now Konan, come, we have a friend to visit." said Pain


	2. Chapter 2 The Alliance

Chapter 2. The Alliance

"An interesting proposal, but what do I have to gain besides crushing the Leaf Village?" asked an anonymous voice.

"Good of you to ask." said Konan. "Once we acquire the nine tails we could use the tailed beasts' power to help you develop as many jutsu as you wish."

"So that's all I have to do?" asked the voice?

"That is all." said Pain "I suppose it's safe to assume we have a deal then?"

"Why not? It's time to get revenge for that feeble old man sealing my jutsu! Together we shall destroy the Leaf Village! Wahahahahahahaha! Said Orochimaru appearing from the shadows.

"Sasuke, I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out. Your grudge with Itachi may hinder our progress.

Sasuke:………….

"So, when do we put this plan into motion?" asked Orochimaru.

"Gather your village shinobi at the Hidden Leaf entrance and on our signal, make your move." said Pain "Do you think that you can work in your condition?"

"Don't worry, I'll have Kabuto by my side." said Orochimaru.


	3. Chapter 3 The Invasion

Chapter 3. The Invasion

It was a peaceful day at the Leaf Village. Well, that was all about to change……………………

The akatsuki, along with Orochimaru and thousands of Sound Ninja surrounded the entrance of the Leaf.

"Are you and your men ready to begin Orochimaru?" asked Pain.

"We're ready to grind the Leaf Village into dust! This insignificant village will soon perish!" said Orochimaru.

"Fine, let's begin!" shouted Pain. Soon after, the Sound Ninja dashed into the Leaf Village.

"Kabuto, do it now!" said Orochimaru.

"Yes, lord Orochimaru!" said Kabuto. "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant boa appeared with Kabuto and Orochimaru atop of it. It soon began to flatten many homes and buildings of the Leaf Village. Civilians began to flee their homes in terror.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! It appears that a group of sound Ninja has infiltrated along with a giant boa that is terrorizing the village!" reported Shizune.

"Sound Ninja? Boas? Orochimaru must be behind this somehow, but what could he possibly want now?! asked Tsunade.

Sakura overheard this through the door and ran to quickly inform Naruto as she thought that this might lead to Sasuke. But just then she heard a loud noise and the ground began to shake.


	4. Chapter 4 The Chase

Chapter 4. The Chase

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! The ground suddenly began to shake as roof of the Hokage's mansion crumbled. 

"Peek-a-Boo! Hmmmm?" said Deidara as he stared at the dilapidated room below him, smiling. 

"That cloak, you're an akatsuki member! But what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade, but then the thought hit her, Naruto! There were still many questions she had, like, why was Orochimaru here too? And, are they all working together? 

"How about a little game of follow the leader?" asked Deidara as he flew off at top speed.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tsunade as she gave him a chase. 

Sakura was extremely worried now, she knew that she had to warn Naruto. She dashed everywhere looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. What she didn't know was that Naruto was off on a mission with master Jiraiya.

As the two of them bordered the entrance of the village both of their eyes were glued to the destruction of the village.

"What……… What…… on earth h… happened here?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. said Jiraiya but it doesn't look like they were having a welcoming party." Behind him, Jiraiya was swiftly attacked by a shadowy figure. 

"Huh? Pervy Sage, behind you!" Naruto screamed. 

Jiraiya vigilantly dodged the attack. Naruto was then grabbed revealing the shadowy figures.

"Well, well, if it isn't the akatsuki? said Jiraiya. 

"We can't allow you to interfere." said Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5 The Decoy

Chapter 5. The Decoy

All of the Leaf Village Jonin were at the entrance battling the Sound Ninja and the boa. Meanwhile, Tsunade continued to chase after Deidara.

"She's just full of energy I thought she would be out of it by now. Hmmmm?!" said Deidara.

"Gotcha!" screamed Tsunade. With one mighty kick, she took out Deidara's clay bird. Lucky for him, Deidara dodged just in time.

"You're good! Truly worthy of the title of Hokage, but my job was just to distract you, and I think I held you off for the others to capture Naruto so I'm off, toddles. " said Deidara.

" Damn it! He got away." said Tsunade. "But now I'd better help deal with that pain in the neck, Orochimaru and find Naruto!" she said.

Back at the gate of the Leaf Village Itachi and Kisame had Naruto and refused to give him up!

"Let me go! Let me go!!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"We don't need you making a fuss, Naruto!" said Itachi, then taking him out with genjutsu.

Whooooosssssssshhhhhhhhhh! The two soon realized that they were only wielding a clone.

"Heyyy, over here!" screamed Naruto with a crowd of Leaf Ninja beside him.

"Well, Itachi, what should we do now?" asked Kisame.


	6. Chapter 6 The End of War

.

Chapter 6. The End of War

Tsunade dashed to the entrance of the village only to find many dead Sound and Leaf ninja.

"This is awful!" She said. She next turned her attention to Orochimaru atop of the boa. "You, you will pay! It's time to put you out of our misery once and for all!"

The boa then dived at Tsunade but she swiftly dodged it and jumped atop of the boa, she then began a barrage of attacks on Orochimaru. He dodged them all.

"Huff, Huff, I won't allow you to destroy this village count on it!" said Tsunade.

"Really? We'll see about that!" said Orochimaru. "You look a little out if breath."

Tsunade knew that she was at her limit. That chase with Deidara had drained her. She knew that she couldn't last long. But then, a group of Leaf Ninja appeared behind her.

"We believe in you Lady Tsunade! We know you can do it!" one said.

"Everyone!" said a Ninja who appeared to have his face covered with a mask and only one eye visible. "Give Lady Hokage your Chakra!"

Soon everyone's chakra began pouring into Tsunade. Her strength became 100 times as strong and she was ready to end this.

"It's over Orochimaru!" She said. She then lifted the giant boa and sent it flying in the air with Kabuto and Orochimaru spiraling.

"What is this strength?!" asked Pain. "This is bad! Konan, up the other members and tell them to retreat!" demanded Pain.

"This, is the strength of the Leaf Village, and don't forget it!" said Tsunade

"We'll be back for Naruto, and don't _you _forget it!" said Pain. 


	7. Chapter 7 The New Light

Chapter 7. The New Light.

In the midst of Itachi's and Kismae's battle appeared Konan telling the two the order from Pain.

"It looks like the only choice we have is to retreat and regroup." said Itachi.

"Running, we do a lot of that……." said Kisame.

The three soon vanished into thin air………

Later that day………………………………..

"Listen guys, I wanna know, how did you beat all of those Sound Ninjas?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, The third Hokage once told me that in every Leaf Ninja lies a will of fire, and with that, the Ninja of this village will overcome any obstacle to protect their home."

"Ok, but what does a stinking will of fire have to do with beating that huge snake and those ninja?" asked Naruto.

.

Everyone:Hahahahahahahaha!

In the end, the akatsuki learned to never team up with Orochimaru again, and they're more confident than ever to get Naruto, and Naruto more confident than ever to fight them off. Orochimaru went back to training Sasuke in hopes of gaining his body. The Hidden Leaf Village, in time, was returned to its former glory and everything was normal again


End file.
